finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brynhildr (summon)
Brynhildr is Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon in Final Fantasy XIII. She is a Fire-elemental knight who wields a large bludgeon that also shoots projectiles. Though Brynhildr is naturally Fire-elemental, Sazh can bestow En-Spells on her to change her elemental characteristics allowing her to use a wide array of spells based on which enhancements Sazh has cast on her. Sazh's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by augmenting himself and Brynhildr with status enhancements. During her Gestalt Mode, Brynhildr transforms into a sports car. The text on on the symbol that appears in the ball of fire reads: :By the grace of Etro, warrior maiden be drawn by the fires of battle. Come forth, wreathed in blazing glory. :A name in blood, a pact of flame. Brynhildr shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. :Rousing Inferno. :Ethereal Blaze. Brynhildr doesn't make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2, although a concept artwork of a blue version of Brynhildr was included in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega. Battle Sazh and Vanille first face Brynhildr as a boss in Nautilus Park, as a test to prove Sazh's strength to her. After passing the test, Brynhildr joins as Sazh's summon. Brynhildr yields to those who amass chain bonuses and strengthen their allies. As a result, the Synergist role is crucial to this battle. As chain bonuses are difficult to gain on Eidolon battles, shown with Odin and the Twin Sisters, the best strategy is to utilize the Tide Turner paradigm to both strengthen Sazh and Vanille while weakening Brynhildr, then shifting to Dualcasting to build chain bonuses. Summon Stats Brynhildr has 4 ATB slots. The Eidolon's rank is the sum of Sazh's current Crystarium level and the number of roles Sazh has advanced to level 5. Abilities Brynhildr uses Slash twice followed up with Valkyrian Scythe and finishes with Heat Burst. She targets the same enemy Sazh is targeting. If ATB Boost activated the previous turn, Brynhildr will follow up Pyroburst with another Valkyrian Scythe followed by another Pyroburst. While Brynhildr's ATB gauge is filling, she moves toward the enemy. Gestalt Mode Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Brynhildr appears as a Summon in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. When summoned, her ability, Múspell Flame, instantly doubles the Stage Bravery, and doubles the base Stage Bravery for a period of time afterwards. She can be purchased at the Moogle shop at Crescent Lake in Chapter 1 of Main Scenario 012, and at the Moogle shop near Pravoka in the Confessions of the Creator scenario, for 120 KP. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Although Brynhildr herself doesn't appear in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest, her weapon does. Sazh uses the weapon to attack the enemy with Pyroburst. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Brynhildr has a card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring its drawn artwork for Final Fantasy XIII. It is a fire-element card. Another card depicts Brynhildr in Gestalt Mode with Sazh. Gallery Etymology is a and a in Norse mythology. In the , she was sent by to decide a fight between two kings, but was punished by the god after helping his least-favored one then banished her to the top of mount in the Alps. She must sleep within a ring of fire until any man rescues and marries her. entered the castle and awoke Brynhildr by removing her helmet and cutting off her chainmail armor. The two fell in love and Sigurd proposed to her with the magic ring . She appears as a main character in the Völsunga saga and some treating the same events. Under the name Brünnhilde, she appears in the and therefore also in 's opera cycle . Her finishing attack, Múspell Flame, refers to the realm of , the realm of fire and home to the Fire Giants and Surtr in Norse mythology. Trivia *Some pictures show Sazh and Brynhildr fighting together in Nautilus. This is impossible however, since Brynhildr is the last encounter in the chapter. de:Brynhildur (FFXIII) es:Brunilda it:Brunilde Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons